


Bonding Bites

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Constance and Hapi eat together all the time. Constance can't help getting flustered for some reason, which she doesn't think much like her.
Relationships: Hapi & Constance von Nuvelle
Kudos: 11





	Bonding Bites

Eating together with Hapi in Garreg Mach is a common occurrence as of now. Constance enjoyed it. They sat close together and talked about things. It was nice. And whatever food was prepared here was always delicious. The food in Abyss was special too. Hapi had sat down in Abyss with Constance so, in a way, it was as if nothing had changed. They were together. Constance was happy that the dining hall was indoors. She didn't want to have to deal with the sun. 

" The food up here sure is different. It's all tasty.," Hapi says, scarfing down some sort of meat. She looks happy. Her plate piled high with different colorful things. Constance herself wasn't so adventurous. 

" It truly is," she replies with a smile. " The cuisine here is a marvelous demonstration of the chef's talents."  
Hapi nods and then eats a piece of something else.  
Constance knows that she shouldn't stare, yet at the same time, she cannot look away. She could never tell Hapi that she looks cute when she eats. Such a forward thing coming from her lips would be too scandalous to say out loud. 

So she eats her own food and listens as Hapi continues to speak and eat at the same time. A talent Constance herself does not possess.   
Suddenly, Hapi stops eating and stares right at her. It startles her.  
" Ah, are you alright? Is there something on my face."

" No, but you've been staring at me for a while. Do you want to eat some of mine?"

Constance waves her hand in the air. " Thank you for the offer. However, I must-" 

Before she can finish, Hapi sticks her own fork in   
Constance's mouth. Whatever food she's just been giving tastes delicious but she can barely focus on the taste.   
Hapi's face is so close. Constance is suddenly experiencing some sort of heart palpitation. 

" Was it good?" She asks. Still so close.

" It was scrumptious." Constance's inner thoughts practically scream out of her mind. The act of being fed is embarrassing. Constance von Nuvelle does not need anyone to feed her. And yet, when Hapi did so, it felt so good that she wishes she'd perform the action again. 

" Hmm. Your face is all red, Coco." Hapi's words snap her out of whatever trance she's in. Though her smile almost puts her in another one.

" For… for it is a very spicy dish." She explains, even though she's not so sure that it is. The other reasons for her rising body temperature cannot be explained. 

And before Hapi can try it again to confirm its spiciness, Constance takes her fork and spears the rest of the meat Hapi fed her. She eats it in a less than graceful bite.

Her voice is impaired by her chewing. " Ah, I must apologize. It was simply too delicious to resist."

Hapi laughs and Constance isn't exactly sure what she's laughing at. " Yeah, it really is."

She doesn't think eating should be such a heart-pounding experience. Though she still can't admit out loud that it was.

They get back to eating thankfully and Constance can breathe again. When she's around Hapi she's always content. She's glad that unlike the food that they eat and devour, her feelings for Hapi will never fade. Feelings that may not be completely platonic and chaste as she thinks they are. Feelings that she'll perhaps one day be able to act upon. 

" In any case, Hapi," Constance finally manages to say " I am grateful for the time that we spend together."  
" Me too, Coco," Hapi replies between food bites.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (: Those two are so cute together. I wrote this for a drabble exchange prompt. The prompt was sharing a meal


End file.
